Airi
by xyugiohluvrx
Summary: It's about a girl, named Airi, who's a foster child and now lives with Cloud, Leon and Tifa. She's very close with Roxas and Sora. She hasn't seen them in almost a year. Crossover with Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. Ultimate Randomness. xD


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I was uh…hehe just a little bored. Not from my other fanfic, but of life. Lol. Nothing planned for the summer ya know? Well….except for Julu 16...but that's a little ways away…. So I came up with this funny little crossover thing. XD Enjoy! Hope it's as funny as I think it is. XD

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the characters from Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. This is only a fan fiction and I'm also NOT getting any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

_**

* * *

**_

It was quiet at the bar. A little TOO quiet.

I looked around cautiously as to find out what the reason could be, but there was just no one else there. I was sitting on one of the bar stools all alone.

Sighing, I spun my straw around the inside of my cup, which used to hold my favourite coffee. I don't do alcohol.

Anyways I was just wondering where everyone was when I heard a loud, almost inhuman, screech from upstairs.

I blinked up at the ceiling.

Ditching my Styrofoam coffee cup into one of the garbage bins I ran behind the counter of the bar and up the back stairs into the hall. I quietly listened at each door to hear where the sound came from.

I stopped at one of the bedrooms at the far end of the hall. I heard some shuffling and a few curses.

"You demented twit!" someone hissed from the other side. Then there was a thump and a groan. "I said try and come in quietly!"

"It's not my fault I slipped!" the other one said trying to clear up his tracks. The first voice simply sighed in annoyance.

A grin began showing onto my face. _It couldn't be THOSE two….can it…?_

I stayed behind the door and stayed listening.

There was some more shuffling before the second voice asked curiously, "D-do you think Airi heard us?" (**Author's Note: **Yeah…'I' is the new character. XD) I stifled a small laugh.

The first voice that I'd heard simply scoffed. "If she isn't here yet then no, but…..if she IS here…then yeah, maybe."

I heard a squeak escape the second voice's mouth. "That'll ruin everything!" he whispered in agony.

"….no duh genius." the other boy stated as if it was the only answer in the world.

I couldn't take it. I was about to burst my guts out laughing. Standing back up onto my feet, staggering a little bit from over induced laughter, I hastily turned the knob to the room and ran in yelling, "SORA! ROXAS!"

Both boys immediately threw their arms around each other, as if they'd just seen Scream stalking around, and yelled at the top of their lungs. I was already on the floor, holding my sides, and laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Don't scare us!" Sora, now more mature than the last time I saw him, cried as he tightened the grip he held on his buddy. He wore the same outfit from KH2 and Roxas was the same. Speaking of Roxas, looking at that death grip Sora held on him, he might pass out.

"Oh man!" I said, wiping the tears that were coming out of my eyes. I gave the two boys a grin. "I missed you guys so much. And the first thing you say, is don't scare YOU? YOU GUYS are the ones who almost just gave me a heart attack!" I laughed for another two seconds.

Both boys blinked at me. Then they blinked at each other. Finally they realized they still had grips on each other and immediately fell back; Roxas landing on his ass on the floor and Sora sprawled onto the bed that was on their left. I bit my tongue from laughing even more.

"Oh….good lord…." I said as I stood back up to my feet. I smiled happily at the two. "Hi guys."

The brunette gave me a sheepish grin while Roxas looked me up and down.

"Have you gotten taller?" Sora finally asked.

I gave him a sly smirk. "Have you gotten sexier?"

Sora blushed a beet red.

"Hey Roxas." I said kneeling next to him. I poked his nose and he blinked. "I missed you too."

He smiled. "Sorry we came through the window." he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it was his idea to scare the crap out of you." Sora said pointing toward the blond. He was done blushing.

"Awww!" I pouted. Then I hugged Roxas to the ground. "Thank you!"

"H-hey!" Roxas said trying to wiggle out of my own death grip. "I'm human too! I need to breathe!"

"I helped too!" Sora suddenly said, adding his adorable pout which he probably still kept from his old days. Then he tackled me to the ground.

"I want a hug." he whined slightly. I smiled and gave him a proper hug, which Roxas' jaw fell down to the floor for.

"So I get tackled like a football player," Roxas said, his brow furrowing a bit "while Sora gets hugged like he's a piece of fragile glass?"

I chuckled and hugged the both of them around the necks, which somehow gave them a blush of sorts. "No no." I said. "I'm sorry. It's just….I haven't seen you guys in like…a long time." I suddenly frowned, staring at a spot on the ground.

Both boys gave me a small smile. "Hey." Sora said, taking my chin in his hand and turning my head to look at him. "We're here now, right?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Stop flirting with Airi!" he retorted, huggling (**Author's Note: **Yes…huggling. XD Something close to 'hugging' and 'snuggling' xD) me close to his chest. I sweat dropped.

Sora huffed and crossed his arms around his chest. "That still doesn't mean you can have her!"

"Guys!" I cried jumping to my feet. "Stop fighting already!"

Sora put on his pout again. "But I missed you." he said, his voice small. Roxas' jaw dropped to the floor again.

"And so did I." I laughed and grabbed both their hands. "Come on. We should wait for the others down stairs. Cloud, Reno, and Leon would be here any minute now." Roxas shot a glare at Sora who only stuck out his tongue at the blond. Yes he's matured, but he kept some of his 'talents'. xD

I dragged the two boy into the living room of the building and plopped them down onto the sofa. Turning to face them, I placed my hands on my hips. "So. Do you guys want anything to eat? Drink?"

Sora looked to Roxas and then back to me. "I'm fine." he said.

"Me too." Roxas said, smirking. I blinked.

"What…..what are you guys smirking at?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to know the answer but I had to know as to why both of the boys were looking at me with sly smirks on their faces.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground for what seemed like the hundredth tackle to anyone in one day. I landed on the ground with an 'oomph!'.

"Can I get something to drink?" A familiar redhead asked, squeezing his arms around my waist and arms from behind. Roxas and Sora burst out laughing.

"Gah! Reno? Get off!" I cried, my breath began getting heavier. I thought he'd get off but he didn't.

"What if I don't wanna?" he teased. I let out a groan.

"Hey." came someone else's voice. I turned my head as much I can to see who it was. Cloud just walked in through the door, Leon following.

"Don't hurt her Reno." he said in a nonchalant voice. I swear his voice is just like that. X3

Reno merely smirked. "No way." he said. "She's too comfy." He nuzzled his face into my back to get his point through. I swore Roxas and Sora were going to burst a blood vessel laughing like they were….

"Can anyone help me? Please?" I cried out desperately. Leon shook his head.

"Sorry Airi." he said. "You brought this upon yourself."

"GOD HAVE MERCY!" I cried, this time anime crying. The whole group laughed, even Cloud showed a small smile.

Then I got an idea. Smirking one of my very own smirks. I shifted the slightest bit, enough to untrap one of my legs. Then I kicked backward, hard enough to cause a yelp from Reno. I just kicked his ass…literally…

"Alright!" he said in defeat as he rolled off me and got to his feet. Rubbing his ass, he went to go stand next to Cloud and Leon. "Jeez….that hurt…"

"It was supposed to." I said smartly. Reno just glared.

"So…this was the welcoming party, eh?" Roxas said, still smiling from that laugh. Hah, now they know how I felt… xD

My eyes widened suddenly as I jumped onto his lap, which cause a huge blush to cover his cheeks. "Wait! You're Canadian?" I cried hysterical. Sora sweat dropped. (**Authors Note: **lol. My friend told me that joke. If you say 'eh?' she'll assume your Canadian because we have that as our….motto I guess… lol. We're Canadians, that's how she figured it out. XD)

Roxas blinked. "Whaaa? No….I….didn't mean it like that…." he stuttered as my face inched closer to his. I was trying to get him to choke, but he obviously thought blushing would hide him.

"Are you guys comfy?" Reno muttered. I threw a couch cushion from out of nowhere and it made contact with the redhead's face.

"Yeah…yeah I am. Got a problem with that?" I asked back. Roxas, almost on stimuli, placed his hands on my waist to keep me from falling off. XD

Reno quickly waved his hands in front of his face in defence. "Nope." he said. "No problem at all. Except the fact that you two need to get a room!"

I ignored what he said. "So…how'd the mission go?" I asked as if the past conversation had never happened. Sora began hitting my knee with his own. I did the same. We just kept going like that back and forth.

"It went as planned." Cloud said smoothly.

Leon nodded. "Yeah. We got all the deliveries done." I swore I saw a tiny blush appear on Cloud's face. I smiled.

"That's great!" I said happily. "Tifa's out getting groceries. She said she'll be back soon."

"That leaves us time for some fun…" Reno said slyly, suddenly getting out of character.

"What's you deal and being perverted?" I asked occupying my time while nudging my nose with Roxas'. He cursed in his mind for my teasing. XD

"What's with your deal and screwing Roxas?" Sora snapped. I blinked at him.

"What…" I asked smirking, "Do you want me to do this to you too?" I shifted a bit on Roxas' lap to give him a hint. As expected, the brunette blushed a million shades of the beautiful colour we call red. XD

"Get a room!" Reno cried in exasperation as he spun on his heel and raised his arms in the air. He continued walking into the kitchen. Cloud and Leon sighed.

"…it's still gonna cause problems with these non-sound-proof walls….." I said observing the room around me. Roxas' eyes widened and he tried to wriggle out from underneath me, but I didn't let him. I hung onto his hips and moved my face dangerously close to his.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked seductively. He gave out a small yelp.

"So…" Sora started, turning away from the both of us to look at Cloud and Leon. "Is she always like this…?"

Leon chuckled. "She was usually moping around the house whenever she thought of you guys. Which by the way…was almost all the time. So you would think how we'd feel after this." He jerked his chin toward Roxas and me. I was leaning my forehead against the blonde's own and twisting the collar of his shirt between my fingers. He had stopped blushing and was now getting used to my closeness. We were engaged in a very interesting subject. XD

Sora rolled his eyes and then looked down. Cloud cleared his throat, making him look back up.

"You know she missed you guys, right?" he asked, hoping for a yes. Sora quickly nodded.

"Ever since she was a foster child herself." Leon said next. "You guys stayed with her until just last year." he looked down suddenly, with a frown on his face. "I hadn't seen her in such a state before."

Sora looked guiltily toward Roxas and me. I was back to sitting normally beside Roxas and talking in a much normal way. He was telling me about all the worlds him and Sora fought in and went through. I jumped with excitement when he said he met Ariel the Little Mermaid and became somewhat close to being one.

"That is so cool!" I said clapping my hands. Roxas gave me a sheepish smile. "I wanna see you in a mermaid suit! Anybody got sea shells?"

Sora pointed upstairs. "I've kept some in my backpack for you-" I already disappeared up the stairs before he could finish hi sentence. Roxas blinked at the cloud of dust I left behind.

"H-hey!" he cried getting up to his feet. "Sora, why'd you tell her?"

Sora simply smirked. "Because she wanted them."

The blond boy simply squinted his eyes at him and said, meaning to be dirty, "You LOVE making her HAPPY don't you…"

Sora immediately began blushing and shaking his head. "N-no! I mean….yes but…not like THAT!" Cloud and Leon watched the scene with amusement.

"Voila!" I shouted down the stairs. Roxas and Sora each stared up at me in a very weird way.

I had the seashells on over my shirt. The blue glittery objects kinda weighed everyone down.

"Noooo…..I feel violated now…." I said crossing my arms over my chest to hide the shells. Everyone laughed.

Reno suddenly appeared in the doorway with a camera in hand. "Blackmail!" he cried before quickly taking a picture. He gave out a woot in triumph.

"Hey!" I shouted, pointing accusingly at him. "That's a felony!"

The redhead simply shrugged evilly, "Who said I even FOLLOWED orders…."

I squinted my eyes at him. "I'm gonna hurt you…." I said venomously, taking a step down the stairs.

Reno held his arms in the air. "Please do." he said breathlessly. I didn't have time to blush because at that moment, I pounced on him.

"Not like that you horny bastard!" I shouted, trying to get the camera from out of hands. He squirmed underneath me.

"So what?" he accused. "It's all hormones!"

"Damn the hormones!" I said more venomously than before.

Sora stood up along with Roxas. "Uh….." they both said confused on what to do. Cloud and Leon shook their heads.

"Hey." Sora called reaching down to pick me up. "You guys will tear each other apart." He held a death grip on my arm and pulled me up to my feet.

"Yeah the only tearing allowed in this house are the tearing of the clothes from the skin." Reno said smirking menacingly.

I started anime crying. "That's just gross!" I cried. "How the hell can you even fantasize that?"

"Who said I fantasize?" Reno asked incredulously.

I blinked. "Oh god…" I murmured. "RUN!" I ripped myself from Sora's grip and turned around to head back up the stairs. Reno was right on my tail.

Sora shook his head, until he saw Roxas snickering.

"What are you laughing at?" he snapped.

The blond pointed to the brunette, covering his mouth from laughing. "How the hell she does it….it's still a mystery…"

Sora didn't have a clue of what his friend was talking about. Then he looked down at himself and his eyes widened.

Airi had just left the seashells with him. They were actually over HIS chest now.

"What the fudge….?" he asked, hesitantly poking them. Roxas couldn't hold it in any longer. He began laughing his head off.

Cloud and Leon looked at each other. Then back to the boys. "Welcome back." they said in unison. Roxas and Sora laughed all over again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **AHA! Sorry….this was something I did when I got bored…..Again, not from my fanfics….but from life. Lol. Summer's here and I don't have any plans until July 16th. Lol. Do you think I should still go on this thing? Like keep going, or something? If so, just review and let me know. They are appreciated! ^^ Thanks for reading! x3 Oh and uh...if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm really sorry! :/


End file.
